The purpose of this application is to seek funds to in part cover travel expenses for invited speakers and invited poster-presenters at the 1983 Gordon Research Conference on Structural Macromolecules-Collagen to be held at Plymouth State College, Plymouth, N.H. July 4-8, 1983. For the 1983 Conference we intend to invite several scientists of international reputation to participitate in a conference with emphasis on the control of connective tissue production in normal and diseased states. The first part of the conference will deal with the structure, assembly and normal turnover of collagens, adhesion proteins, and proteoglycans based on data obtained from protein chemistry, DNA cloning and sequencing, as well as immunological studies. Major emphasis will be on novel results obtained with new approaches and discussion of promising directions for future research. The second half of the conference will deal with mechanisms of control of production of connective tissue macromolecules, including control of replication of connective tissue producing cells, proliferative and fibrotic diseases (atherosclerosis and fibrotic lung Disorders), and hereditary diseases of connective tissue.